smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tailor Smurf (LD Stories)
Tailor Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Tailor has one of the most important roles in the Village, much like Handy, because he is responsible for As a sort of running gag, whenever he releases new clothing lines, they look almost identical to the standard white clothes of every Smurf. Role in the Village He is responsible for creating most ordinary household items such as towels, furniture upholstery, curtains, blankets, and tablecloths -- and Smurf clothing, above all. Working out of his shop, he is almost always working on something, but prefers to handle the work himself instead of accepting help. It is unanimous that no one can replicate his work. *'Negative Aspects' -- His desire to work alone and refusal of most Smurfs' offerings to lend him assistance tends to render him an outcast to the rest of the village. In moments between projects, he may think about this deeply enough to realize how lonely he is, so he quickly sets back to work. Some Smurfs, like Papa and Nanny believe Tailor accepts more work than he can handle to distract himself from this truth. Meanwhile, Tailor is hesitant to break the standard clothing design for any Smurf and will only do so for the most persistent of Smurfs. *'Positive Aspects' -- Although he works alone, his dedication to the highest standards of quality are what earns him his reputation as "#1 Clothing Smurfer." It may take a long time to fulfill certain tasks for his fellow Smurfs (such as new dresses for Smurfette, a new Onesie for Baby, or a new red hat for Papa), but when they are finished, they are made to last. While he dislikes breaking standards in design, he does appreciate a challenge -- such as letting the Smurflings create their own fashion apparel. If given the proper support, Tailor may someday enjoy thinking outside the box. Relationship with Smurfette He first meets Smurfette in "The Smurfette." Like his fellow Smurfs, he develops a crush on her, but his attraction has waned thanks to her claiming she is too young to marry. However, he sympathizes with her when she is saddened and likes to make special garments for her if he can find the time, which has helped their friendship blossom. With her being one of his more frequent visitors, they have a decent bond. Season 2 Pending... Season 1 Episodes Tailor is mostly a background or strong tertiary character in Season 1, and is mostly mentioned, but not heard from. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is seen in the crowd when Moxette is introduced to the village. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is one of the background Smurfs running away from Mystico upon his second release. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is mostly a cameo character with no speaking role, but is happy to make friends with Falla after Johan introduces her to the village. When Gargamel plans to break up the newly formed "heroic trio," however, he hopes the other Smurfs will be able to stop them. He shares the heartache upon learning that Johan has been stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette shortly after the events of "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When she is introduced to the village, Tailor immediately set to work making her several duplicate dresses for her wardrobe as well as a nightgown, slippers, a swim suit, etc. Much to his surprise, she asks him to make duplicate articles of every other Smurf's clothing to her measurements, which strains their initial relationship. In due time, he begins to enjoy her visits to his shop and accepts that she will always be one of his pickiest, but most appreciative consumers. She can give him a workload up to his ears, but her comedic impersonations always lighten his mood. He develops a certain fondness for her during Season 1 and is especially attracted to her interest in designing and creating new outfits for herself. Whenever possible, he is willing to assist her with these projects, but still does not trust her to use his shop without his supervision. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Tailor is expected to make several small appearances throughout Season 2, but this may vary as the storyline progresses. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he makes a brief appearance as one of many Smurfs infatuated with "Bernadette." *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He wears the common white Smurf hat and trousers, but is easily identified from his fellow Smurfs by wearing a tape measurer around his neck. The top of his hat is customized as a pin cushion, so he always has a few pins sticking out from it. He may also be seen carrying around his sewing supplies or clothes -- either repaired or in need of mending. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Kip King in a unique, "Hollywood star" accent. Another suitable choice would be Nathan Lane, known for his work as Timor in The Lion King Disney films. Trivia *Tailor's original accent is supposed to be a reference to immigrants that came to America and worked as tailors/seamstresses for a living. *Besides clothing, he was the one to make Sassette's favorite doll, "Smurfy Lou." Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Clothesmakers Category:Intellectuals Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters